


Meeting You

by AloefiedEgg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark had had his two friends Tyler and Amy around for years, but what happens when he happens upon another boy who he can't help but want. What would Mark do for this boy? What would Mark do...for love?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> No harm intended to anyone in this story! I hope you enjoy!

He startled awake, shooting up in his bed. He'd had another nightmare, and another lonely night alone. He wasn't sure why he'd been getting nightmares of losing his friends in the past week, probably insecurity or something like that, but he felt safe when he hugged the extra pillow that was never used by another upon his bed made for two. He set it down, deciding to swivel over and out of bed. He looked at his alarm clock, it stated the time to be-

"5:29 am...Another early wake up I suppose."

It was November 21st 202X and he was dead tired still, the sun hadn't risen due to the winter clock, so he decided it would be a nice time to go for a drive. He stood up into his slippers, deciding to pretty himself up before going on the drive. He put an onyx-colored hoop into his mid-line piercing on his tongue before brushing out his now-shoulder-length dark hair. He'd be heading to Vidcon tomorrow, luckily it was only a 30 minute drive away in Anaheim. He had to record some videos today to prepare so he could spend time out with his friend Amy who wanted to join him at the convention. He took a step into his closet, deciding to wear some white jeans with a beige leather zip up jacket placed kindly over a pastel pink tee, he had a feeling it would be cold out.

Taking the steps over to the shoe rack by his door, he noted how strange it felt to be so lonely when he'd had so many friends and fans alike. He could make friends any time, so why was he so...isolated? He pushed the thought to the side for now, sliding on some soft pink sneakers he had to match his shirt. Stepping out of his room, Mark headed for the door, lifting his keys from the rack they were on. He got into his Tesla and began to drive nowhere. He had nowhere to be, so he figured he'd just drive around the area until he felt less restless. He didn't turn on the radio, instead deciding to be alone with his thoughts. He contemplated the reason before deciding to call someone for help. He pressed a button on his car, activating a voice asking him who he'd like to call. He knew Amy was sleeping, Tyler probably was too, so he decided to call his mom. 

"Mark? It's 10 pm!" His mom said, excited, yet obviously tired. "Sorry, want me to call back later?" 

"No, no, I'm only joking. What's going on? You sound troubled!" His mom said bluntly. She always knew him better than he knew himself, and as her voice rung out through the speakers and into his car he remembered how much he really was being effected by loneliness. "I...I don't know what to do, mom, I feel so lonely but I-"

"Ohh so you need a partner!" His mom interrupted enthusiastically. Mark blushed, never even considering wanting a relationship like that. He stumbled upon his words as his focus remained on the empty night roads and he replied, "Y-Yeah I guess...I guess I never considered that."

Mark's mother's words came with a grin, it was obvious she'd wanted Mark to get married and have kids as soon as possible which, although understandable and a respectable life to lead, just wasn't for him. She said, the smile obvious in her voice, "So, where are you going to find a nice lady? I don't think any of them are good enough for you!" 

"Mom!" Mark said out of embarrassment, his face flushed. "I'm just kidding, don't worry, you'll find someone soon!" she replied, giving Mark a sense of comfort. "Thanks mom," Mark said, hanging up after they shared their goodbyes. He realized he was close to home and decided to pull into the driveway and head in for breakfast. As he got out of his car after turning it off, he noticed a light was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through! If you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos or comments and if you didn't please leave criticisms!


End file.
